Wheel Of Fortune
by kirbykid13
Summary: Lori and Leni play in the bonus round in Wheel Of Fortune. I do not own Wheel Of Fortune


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Wheel of Fortune**

In California, it was America's Game "Wheel of Fortune". We see Lori and Leni standing on the main stage as they won the game and made it to the bonus round. Lori had the same outfit on from the episode "Save The Date" and Leni wore her usual outfit but with her floral pumps. They also got the million-dollar wedge.

"Welcome back to our special sibling's episode of Wheel of Fortune," said Pat Sajak, "Lori and Leni, congratulations on making it to the bonus round with $14000 in cash."

"Thanks Pat," Lori replied.

"And you got that million-dollar wedge, now who is that out in the audience?" Pat asked.

"Our Mom Rita, our Dad Lynn Sr., our brother Lincoln, Lori's boyfriend Bobby, and our sisters Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lynnard…?" Leni said feeling a little confused, "I forgot we have so many sisters."

The Loud family and Bobby all waived from the audience, even though Leni couldn't remember the name of all of the siblings.

"Okay, give that wheel a spin," Pat said.

Lori spun the bonus wheel where it landed on the letter E. Pat took the envelope and Lori and Leni went to the star to solve the puzzle.

"Okay Lori and Leni, tonight's category is Bad Show, R, S, T, L, N, E, Vanna will now do her work," Pat said as Vanna unveiled the letters on the board.

S_ER

_NT_N

_RTRESS

SE_RET

_ES_E

"Okay girls, we just need 3 constants and 1 vowel," Pat told Lori and Leni.

"Leni, I'm going to let you pick the letters," Lori kindly said to her younger sister.

"Really, thanks," Leni said smiling.

Leni started to scratch her chin to think of the letters that could go on the board.

"Okay…a 7, the color green, that tic tac toe thing people see on the internet when they mention something with a little blue bird, and Lori's picture of Bobby from their first dinner date at that Mexican restaurant they always love to go to," Leni announced to Pat and the audience.

So Leni's letter selection was a 7, the color green, a hashtag (#), and a picture of Bobby from Jean Juan French Mex Buffet.

"Okay I don't think you're going to get any help," Pat said looking at the board, "Nope nothing. Okay the category is Bad Show and you have ten seconds."

"Good job Leni, I'll do the puzzle solving," Lori told her sister.

"Okay, your ten seconds start now!" Pat announced.

"Is it Super Mountain Fortress Secret Awesome," Lori responded.

SUPER

MOUNTAIN

FORTRESS

SECRET

AWESOME

Lori and Leni squealed as they hugged each other for winning

"Wow, you nailed it," Pat said as he opened the envelope, "You hit the jackpot!"

Lori and Leni's envelope contained the million-dollar envelope as they just won a million dollars. Balloons and confetti poured onto the stage as the Loud family and Bobby all came racing down the stage celebrating.

"Lori and Leni, here's something you and your big family can be happy about, $1,000,000," the announcer announced.

Returning to the Loud House, Lori and Leni got their $1,014,000 with them figuring out what they were going to do.

"So girls, what are you going to do with all that dough?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"We'll me and Leni decided how we're going to use the money," Lori announced.

Lori took out a list on how they were going to handle the money.

"$25,000 for each of us for an education to college and since there is 11 of us, that leads to $275,000," Lori explained.

"I already went to college so make that $250,000" Lisa told Lori.

"That's right," Lori corrected.

"We will give $10,000 of spending money to all nine of our siblings and mom and dad just holds on to Lily's until she's like older," Leni explained, "And $100,000 for mom and dad."

"Which will make the total $290,000," Rita said.

"And $250,000 for my wedding whenever Bobby is ready to give me a ring," Lori said, "And Clyde can possibly leave me alone forever."

"So like adding those would mean we're giving our family like…a lot of money," Leni said smiling.

"Doing the math, we'll get of the zeros to make it simpler, 25+29+25=79 which means you're giving us $790,000," Lisa explained.

"And me and Leni will split the rest of $214,000 evenly with ourselves making that $107,000 for each of us," Lori explained.

The family was overjoyed of how they were going to use the money, but then something struck the family.

"Wait, wasn't there another $10,000?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yeah, we already spent that money on something special," Lori said taking out a piece a postcard, "I know we shouldn't play favorites, but since he is our favorite sibling among all 11 of us, and the only boy, we gave Lincoln something special."

Lori handed Lincoln the postcard. Lincoln read the postcard and saw it was the creator of the Ace Savvy comic book series.

"It's a postcard from the genius who made Ace Savvy, he's agreed to spend the day with me next week thanks to a $10,000 payment from my sister," Lincoln said.

"That's right, I know you missed out on the Ace Savvy comic book convention because of that clogged toilet, but now you get a chance to be with him the whole day," Lori said.

"Lori, Leni, thank you," Lincoln said tearing up hugging his two sisters.

"Aww, Lincoln loves us," Leni said smiling.


End file.
